Moon Mistake
by SailorGalaxi
Summary: Instead of Serena being the center of attention in the stories, Ami is! She falls in love with a 16 year old newbie to their school. General Linkjio decides he wants to make an imperial army to fight against the moon..DISLAIMER: I don't own the Sailor Sco


Moon Mistake  
  
A skinny, blonde girl around the age of 14 walks up to a blue haired girl. "Hey Ami! Where's Rei, Lita, and Mina?" "I don't know Serena...They said they would meet us here. But it is just a little early." Ami smiles and invites Serena to sit on the bench. Serena sits and rests her chin on her hands, "Luna is saying there is a new bad guy. I wonder what they will take and what they will look like. Hmmmm." Serena sighs. "Maybe, Serena, they will be big burly ugly men...or average cuties." Ami blushes as Serena looks at her surprisingly, "Ami! I never knew you would say something like that!" Ami blushes and spots a tall, red-headed, hazel eyed man. She smiles as he passes with his coat draped over his shoulder. He tips his hat and nods at the girls. Ami's face turns bright red and waves. Serena giggles when the man gets out of hearing, "You have a crush on him! You do! Look! You're blushing! hehehehe!" Ami gets up with a frown, "I am really worried about the..." "HEY! We are here! Sorry it took so long!" Rei runs up to Serena and Ami. Artemis, Luna, and Mina come up behind Rei. Lita stops in front of the bench and asks, "Did you see that cute guy with the red hair? He looks just like my old boyfriend!" The others sigh and Luna says, "The new bad guy is not like the others. They aren't after energy or dreams...they are after actual people. Artemis and I looked them up on the computer. They pick certain people to be good for their army. Then they will take them to the future to destroy your kingdom on the Moon." "So Luna...how will we find them?" "Well Ami," Artemis adds, "you all are getting new devices to find the one who is the strongest in certain areas. Luna...if you will." Luna sits in front of the 5 girls and closes her eyes. The cresant moon on her head glows. 5 objects form in front of the girls. "Wow...look!" In front of Ami is a blue pendant. "Ami...Yours is for Wisdom. Yours will glow if someone with great wisdom and brains are around and need help." In front of Rei is a red pendant. "Rei, yours is for Courage. Yours will glow if someone with courage and braveness are in trouble." In front of Lita is a green pendant. "Lita, yours is for Strength. If someone is in danger and are strong physically it will glow." In front of Mina is an orange pendant. "Yours, Mina... is for Leadership. Someone with great leadership and pride, who is in trouble, will make yours glow." In front of Serena, a pink pendant. "Serena, yours is for Understanding. Yours will glow if someone with great understanding and companionship is near and is in danger." They grab their necklaces and put them on.   
  
The next day, Ami is reading on the same bench as she was yesterday. The red headed man peers from behind a tree and smiles. He walks out. He starts to whistle. He sits on the bench and says quickley, "Oh! I am sorry...Are you saving this seat? I should of asked first..." He starts to stand up and Ami reaches up and lightly holds his arm, "Oh...Its okay. You can sit here." He sits back down. Ami reads her book then looks up. He was looking straight at her. She blushes and keeps reading. He asks, "So....what's your name?" "It's Ami." "Mine is Jinkochu. Your name is very pretty. What are you doing out here all alone?" "I am just reading. I like reading near trees and flowers. It clams me down." "Would you mind taking a walk with me? I am sorry for bothering your reading but I would like to walk with and intelligent, beautiful woman." She blushes and replies, "I would love to." They get up and they start walking down the nature walk.   
  
He looks down at her and asks, "Why are you so quiet? It has been around 10 minutes and we haven't spoken. Let me think of a topic....How old are you?" "I am almost 15. You?" "I am 16. I really think your pretty." He grasps her hand and says, "I am new at school. You think you could show a loner like me around?" She smiles and nods. She spots a beautiful flower. She smells it and tells him, "This is a Cilkoria. It only blooms once and is very rare. It is the flower of eternal love. If a couple pick it together they will be..." Jinkochu looks at her and grabs the stem. She blushes and grabs the stem too. They pick the flower. "They will be together for eternity.", he finishes. He puts a hand behind her head and on the small of her back. He pulls her to him and kisses her.   
  
"Look Artemis! Who is that hunky guy Ami's with? She's kissing him!" "Mina...leave Ami alone! This is her business. Lets go the other way!" She reluctantly leaves.  
  
They stop and Ami blushes. He says, "Whats wrong Ami?" "Nothing. I am just all warm and tingly." "Thats what love is. You never had that feeling?" "No...your the first guy i ever kissed." She stands on her tip toes and kisses him again. They grasp eachothers hand and keep walking toward the sunset.   
  
"Have you found anything yet Luna?", asked Ami. "Have you found a guy Ami?", Mina asks mischieviously. "MINA!", Artemis growls. "Ami has a guy? SPILL!", Lita yells. "Well...you know that red-head yesterday? He goes to our school. He is 16. He is really nice." "He must be nice! I saw you two kissing!" "GO AMI!", Serena exclaims. Ami blushes and says, "It wasn't that long." "I was standing there for about 5 minutes! When I was a bit down the walk, you guys were still lip-locked!" Ami blushes even more. Rei walks in with tea and cupcakes. "Whatcha guys talking about?" "I saw Ami kissing a tall red-headed 16 year old this afternoon." "Rei all but drops the tray. "Way to go Ami! 'Bout time you fetch a guy!" Ami stands up and asks, "Why? Do you all think I wouldn't ever have a boyfriend? Why is it such a surprise? Its not like I see you 4 with anyone!" Serena looks at Ami and says, "Ami...we didn't mean...." Ami turns with a tear in her eye and runs out.   
  
"I don't know why they think that I can't get a boyfriend. They kept saying it about time that I got a guy. I am 14 1/2! Its not like I have tons of love lifes! I never saw them with anyone! I just..." She cries and puts her head on his shoulder. "Its okay Ami. I will protect you." He rubs her hair and lifts her chin, "Ami...Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this." He leans over and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and they make-out.   
  
Serena walks out of some bushes and says, "Ami...You are a dork! You don't deserve that hunk! You should just read books about guys 'cuz you'll never get one! He's using you for your brains! You freak!" "Serena is right," Mina adds. "You need to think of the differences. He is a tall hunky guy and your a plain Jane! Get a life Ami. He just wants to hang out with you so he can get good grades and pass." Ami replies, "No! He likes me! Its not true!" "Ami! Shut your mouth! Your always talking and never listening. You need to listen to us for once. He hates you!" "But we picked the eternal love flower!" "Yea right Ami!" "No! No! No!" Ami sits up screaming. "It...was...just a...dream...." She says breathlessly. She turns her head and sees she isn't in her room. It was a dark house. She was on a couch. She hears rustling in a different room. "Ami? Is that you?" She sighs. Jinkochu walks in the living room and fixes his robe. "Oh. You feel asleep on me in the park. I don't know where you live so I put you on my couch. I hope your mother will understand." Ami gets up and walks to him. "You like me right?" "Of course I do, Ami! Why would you ask something like that?" "Well...I had a dream and it was telling me your using me. Nevermind its stupid." "Its not true. I was a straight A student in my other school. I am not using anyone. I like you. We picked the flower together. It means something. Come on...You don't really believe that I would pick the eternal love flower with you if I didn't like you." "Yea...I guess it was a crazy dream." She hugs him. He kisses her head and sits with her on the couch.   
  
"I feel we are close to finding out which is the perfect person for our imperial army. Take this photo, Linkjio. Send your best out and find the soldiers. Good luck and try not to fail." General Hingoshi waves his baton and turns toward the window. "I will find my soldiers. This is the best place to find them."   
  
Linkjio takes a look at the photo. He turns it over and a name, age, and home address were printed neatly on it. "Well, well, Jinkoshu, 16, 34 Kinju Drive...You are the next soldier of the Imperial Moon Army." He transforms into his disguise and goes to Tokyo.   
Ami wakes up and yawns. Jinkoshu is sitting next to her on the couch fast asleep. She gets up from his lap and stretches. Her movements wake him. He says sleepily, "Morning. Want something? I could make you breakfast." "Sure...why not?" He stands up and walks into the kitchen, stretching showing his lower back. She stands up and finds the bathroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth. She looks into the mirror at her reflection. She smiles and fixes her hair. "I have a boyfriend! Serena has Darien and now I have Jinkoshu! Hmmm. I am so happy!" She smiles again and leaves. "Ami! Breakfast is ready!" She walks into the kitchen to see eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, and pancakes. She blushes and hugs him. "I am not going to eat all this." "Well...I didn't know if you liked eggs, so I made muffins. Then I thought you might not like muffins so I made pancakes. I didn't know if you liked sausage or bacon so I made both." He giggles and pulls out a chair at the little table. She sits down and thanks him. He sits himself down. "So...Jinkoshu, where are your parents?" "They are out of town. They both work long hours and are hardley at home." "Do you get lonely?" "Well...not anymore." She blushes and says, "This looks delicious!" She grabs an egg and a pancake. They start eating.   
  
"And you stayed all night? Woa...Ami! Did you go home yet?" "Not yet Serena. I went right here. I was on my way and decided to talk to you about the dream I had." "Well...tell me." "It had you and Mina and Rei in it. You kept telling me that I don't deserve a boyfriend. It was a stupid dream. I fell asleep in the park and he took me to his house because he didn't know where I lived. I stayed all night and we ate breakfast." "I wish Darien and I could do stuff like that. I envy you Ami!" "I have to go now Serena...My mom probably called the National Guard!" Ami waves and leaves.  
  
"AMI! YOU SHOULD OF CALLED ME NO MATTER WHAT!" "I am sorry mom! I fell asleep and woke up this morning!" "Okay...You should call me next time okay! Well...What's his name?" "Jinkoshu. He is 16. His parents are out of town right now. He said they will be back in a few days." "You should bring him over for dinner. I want to thank him. Okay?" "Sure...I will bring him tonight." Ami's mother hugs her daughter. "Just don't stay out too late."   
  
"My mom wants you to come over." "Cool! When?" "Today...Dinner." "I will come." The grasp hands and walk toward his house. "I thought you might like what I got for you." "What Jinkoshu?" They stop and he reaches in his pocket. A small red velvet box sits in his palm. He slowly opens it as she faces him. A gold ring with a Blue Topaz Heart in the middle. The heart was surrounded by diamonds. "My father gave this to me. He said for me to give it to the person I love. Ami...I love you. This was given to my grandmother and my greatgrandmother and so on." Ami looks into his hazel eyes and tears form. "Oh Jinkoshu...I love you too!" She hugs im and they kiss. He gets on one knee. "I love you Ami." Serena turns the corner with Sammy. "Serena...look...isn't that Ami? Why is that guy on his knee?" Serena turns and sees Jinkoshu on his knee. "Lets leave them alone...Come on..." They walk away. He slips the ring on her finger. She cries and falls to her knees hugging him.  
  
"Now...Lets find Jinkoshu..." Linkjio says...He pulls out a whip and whips the air screaming, "Sinkino! Come out my little helper!" A lady in army wear and a baton floats up and announce, "YES SIR! ANYTHING YOU NEED SIR?" "Yes...I want you to find and capture him." He throws the card at her and she nods and disappears.  
  
"Is Jinkoshi here? I have information saying he wanted to enlist in the army!" "Umm...Hold on....Let me see...JINKOSHU!" Jinkoshu flies down the stairs thinking Ami was there. "Yes Mom?" He says sadly. "This woman wants to talk to you." "Okay." He steps outside and the lady says, "Follow me to the van for a minute so I can get the information." He follows confusedly behind her. She turns quickley and reveals her true self. "What the..." Come to me my fellow Army Mate!" She grabs him. Serena is walking with Ami to his house. Serena's necklace begins to glow. "Serena! Look! Your necklace!" Serena looks and calls out, "Moon Serenity Power!" Serena transforms and Ami calls out, "Mercury Serenity Power!" They start running where the necklace glows the brightest.   
  
Jinkoshu tries fighting the monster. Mercury stops when the necklace glow went away. She sees Jinkoshu fighting with a monster. "I will save you!" She runs toward him and the monster and Jinkoshu disappear.  
  
"NNOOOOOOO!" Mercury runs and jumps after hte disappearing shadow. She falls to her knees and cries. Serena puts a friendly hand on Mercury's shoulder. Ami shrugs her off and runs toward nowhere.   
  
"Ami has been avoiding me for the last few days...Have you found out why Serena?" "Yea...She has been avoiding me too." Mina and Lita say. "She has been ignoring me too!" Rei says. "I do know....My necklace went off. It started glowing. When we reached the source it was a army chick and Jinkoshu." "Aw! Poor Ami! I should make her some cookies!" "Lita! This is no time to celebrate so you can get him. We need to get him back! Ever since they have been going out, Ami seemed so happy. Now she mopes and ignores us. We need to get him back!"   
  
"Ami...Are you hungry? Its been almost a week! You need to eat. Come one Ami..." Ami's mother sets a tray down by the locked door and walks sadly away. Ami sniffles and wipes her swollen eyes. She looks at the picture of her and Jinkoshu at the park. She starts to cry again. She loudly wails, "Jinkoshu!!!! Nooooo! Please come back to me!" She cries again andcovers her face. She gets up and stops crying. She puts on a pair of shorts and a tanktop. She opens her window and climbs out.   
  
Linkjio touches the cheek of the unconscience Jinkoshu, "Ahhh...our first recruit. I hope you like the army boy." He brushes his fingertips over Jinkoshus soft lips. He pulls out the whip again and yells, "LINKOHINI! COME FORTH AND DRAIN THIS CREATURE FOR OUR ARMY!" Linkohini, a tall girl with wings and a machine gun bullet refill around her, laughs and says, "It will be my pleasure, Lieutenant." She twirls and pulls out a machine gun. "Time to eliminate!" She loads it and shoots at Jinkoshu. The bullets were filled with hate and drained all his memory and feelings except his understanding and companionship. She laughs again. Jinkoshu slowly rises and says, "I am back Lieutenant! What may I do for you?" "Follow me!" They both walk toward the main hall. "General, I have found the first recruit." "Good...Now I want more! Find some more! I want variety..."  
  
Ami sits on the bench where Jinkoshu and her first met. She sighs and tears form in her blue eyes. "Why me...My first love and now he's gone..." She fondles the ring and cries harder. A young man sits next ot her on the bench. Linkjio smiles at her and says, "Hello...May I sit here?" She nods. "Why...whats the matter?" "Nothing...." "Oh I see....Did you lose a love? I see you are holding that beautiful ring..." "My boyfriend gave it to me...Someone took him..." "Oh really....Why don't we get an ice cream cone. You can tell me what he looks like on the way." Ami stands up and they walk away. "He had red hair and hazel eyes. He was soo sweet." "I am sorry he is gone." Ami's necklace glows brightly being unnoticed. He grabs her shoulder and turns her facing him. "I just wanted to ask you..." "Yes??" "Will you join my army?" Without an answer Linkjio transforms, whips the air and Ginji appears. "Ginji! Take her to the general!" "Ginji flies at the surprised Ami and grabs her. "Help!" Linkjio warps and Ginji follows with helpless Ami.   
  
"She isn't in her room, Serena. I just checked. She left and she probably will be back later. Do you mind looking for her?" "No problem...How did she leave?" "Oh...through her window. I am glad you called. I have to go...I have to go to the hospital. My beeper just went off." "Okay...Bye!" "Bye hun." Serena hangs up and looks at Luna. She isn't home...She is probably at the park. I will look.   
  
Serena and Luna were walking through the park and Luna whispers, "Look....at the bottom of that bush!" Serena kneels and picks up a necklace. It was the one that Luna gave Ami. It glowed brightly. "Ami is in trouble! Call the scouts Serena!" "Mmm hmm!" She opens her watch and says, "Scouts! Ami has been taken to the army base! We need to find out where their hide-out is!" Luna says, "I have found out something...Try this to find their hide-out!" Luna flips and a baton with a moon at the tip forms. "This is the Moon Homing Device. It will home in on the Scouts when they are in need of help. Call out, Moon Magic Come Home!" "Moooon Maaggiicc Cooome Home!" The wand blinks slowly. Serena moves in certain directions. She finds where it blinks faster and follows it. "Serena! Transform!" "Moon Serenity Power!"  
  
The scouts are at where Serena told them to meet. It was a block or two away from the hide-out. "Guys! The hide-out is down here!" Jupiter, Venus, and Mars follow Serena down the dark street. At the end where the wand was blinking furiously, was a giant abandoned warehouse. "This is the place. Be careful scouts." Sailor Moon and the rest walk up the sidewalk and reach the big doors. Jupiter whispers, "Let me crash it down!" "Lita! Lets see if it is locked first!" Rei clenches. Serena pushes at the door, "Go ahead Lita...its locked." "Jupiter Serenity Thunder FLASH!" A jolt of lighting flies at the door and bursts it open. They walk in and shiver at the sudden chill. "Gosh its cold in here." Mars looks around and whispers, "Fire is light, light is fire Bring light forth!" The place brightens and heat rises all around. "Better Sailor Moon?" Serena smiles wanly. The look around and spot a door down the hall, a stair case, and a hallway. "You and Mina go to the door, Rei go to the hallway, and I will check upstairs. They seperate and Sailor Moon walks up the stairs. She finds 4 rooms at the top. "Which one?" She opens the first door. "Wait! I will use Ami's necklace!" She takes it out and holds it in front of her. It glows brightly at the third door. Serena kicks it open and sees an empty room. One door lies in the back. She walks in and opens the next door. A big room is there and a man with his back turned stands in the middle. "I have been looking for you, Serena. You are the next contestant on the Imperial Army!" Linkjio turns and whips the air. "Kilongio! Grab this Sailor Soldier! Make her the Imperial Soldier!" Kilongio floats up and runs after Sailor Moon. Serena tries her attack but her power didn't work. Kilongio grabs her and holds her tight. "Nooo!" They disappear.   
  
Sailor Mars stops at the end of the hall and opens her watch, "Mina! Lita! Serena is kidnapped too!" "Oh No!" "Up stairs!" Mars, Jupiter, and Venus meet up at the stairs. "Lets go!" They reach the third door. The next one is locked. A voice is heard on an overcom, "My name is Linkjio. I have 2 of your scouts and your powers aren't good enough to beat us! Bye bye girls!" Fire begins at the door and Mina screams, "Venus Love Embrace!" A heart beam flies out at the fire. It sucks it in. "No!" The fire grows bigger and drives them out of the warehouse. The place burns down. "Ami! Serena!" "Now how will we get them?"   
  
"Serena, Welcome to our army. Like it?" Several groups of people with army uniforms on are dotted across the room. She scowls and tries to break free of his grip. Serena looks down and sees Ami. She yells out, Ami looks up and yells, "SERENA!" Jinkoshu walks up to Linkjio and salutes. "Jinkoshu!!! HELP ME! AMI AND I NEED HELP!" His eyes look glazed and she cries. She gets loose of the generals hand and grabs Jinkoshu by the waist, "Jinkoshu! Ami needs your help! Pleeaasse!". He raises a hand and Serena winces. He hits her and she falls. Her crying attracted attention, Ami was one. "Help me Ami....My powers are useless! Please!" Ami holds out a hand and was taken away.  
  
"How are we going to save them?" "I think I have an idea, Mina." Lita suggests. She says, "We can teleport." "No Lita," Rei snaps, "we can't because we don't have all the planet power!" Mina adds, "Why don't we ask Luna?" The all nod and go search for Luna. "I don't know girls....I think...YES! There is something!" They all sigh with relief and wait to see what Luna wants them to do. They nod when Luna finished and they transform and head out into the daylight.   
  
They reached the burnt down warehouse and stand in the middle. They close their eyes, kneel, hold their arms up to the sky and say, "Sailor Transport Power!" Rei says, "King of Mars, I ask for your power. I need your help to teleport to where Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are. GIVE ME YOUR FIRE POWER!" A red light flows around her. Lita yells out, "Lightning and Thunder King of Jupiter, I need your strength to help us teleport to where Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are held captive. GIVE ME YOUR STORM POWER!" Green light swarms around her. Mina does the same, "Queen of Venus, Help us teleport to where Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are! I need your wisdom and your beauty to get there! BLESS ME WITH YOUR POWER!" Orange light encloses her. A white flash and they disappear.   
  
They fall to the hard ground and moan. They blink and they hug eachother, "It worked!" They look around. It was a vast rock plain. "Where are we?" They start walking. "What if we never find them...this seems bogus...we weren't lead to them." They nod and keep walking. The 2 suns start to set. MIna chirps, "2 suns? We are defenitly not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Lita and Rei laugh nervously and they watch as 3 moons rise. A sudden chill grabs them with its icy fingers. They shiver and hug themselves. "It sure does get cold here..." Rei chatters her teeth. They keep walking. Mina opens her watch and says, "Serena...Can you hear me? ...Nothing...just static." "I wish Ami was here...Then she could use her radar and find Serena." They nod again and stop. Mina keeps going and turns, "Whats wrong?" They point and Mina turns back around. She walks a step and says, "I don't see anythi..." She doesn't finish her sentence, she falls down a hole. They run to the hole and yell, "Minnnaa!!! Are you alright?" "They hear nothing and stand there...waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ouch!" Mina falls to the rocky bottom. To her surprise, it was pretty bright down here. She looks up and gets dizzy from the height. She screams, "REEI! LITA!!" No reply. She looks around and there were two halls. She looks down them both. One had spiderwebs and bugs crawling on the walls. The other torches. She makes a face and walks down the hall with the torches.   
  
"Did you hear anything?" "Not yet Mars...Should we follow?" "I don't know..." A screech fills the abnormal night and they look at eachother. They jump.   
  
They drop to the ground with a bone shattering thud. They dust themselves off and looks at the halls the same way Mina did a few minutes ago. They walk down the hall with torches.   
  
"It sure does smell..." Mina coughs and a screech fills the small hallway. She screams and breathes heavily as a giant creature flies over her head. Lita and Rei hear her and run down the hallway. "MINNNA!" They both yell. "ABOUT TIME!" They meet and Mina says, "If we follow this hallway, it sure is to lead to Serena and Ami." They nod and run down the hallway.   
  
"Now that I have you...You need to be drained of your past memories." Serena backs up into the wall and screams.   
Mars, Venus, and Jupiter hear and run faster. They reach the opening and yell, "STOP! ITS TIME WE MAKE MOON DUST OF YA!" "I am Sailor Mars! Gaurdian of Fire! I will Punish you on behalf of the planet Mars!" "I am Sailor Jupiter! Gaurdian of Thunder and Lightning! I will punish you on behalf of the planet Jupiter!" "I am Sailor Venus! Gaurdian of Love and Beauty! I will punish you on behalf of the planet Venus!" The General laughs and says calmly, "You are so weak, I can throw dust on you and you would die. Your no match for my power!" Ami screams, "I AM COMING!!" She reaches where the others were and transforms, "MERCURY ICE PLANET POWER!" She yells, "Linkjio! I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!" She calls out, "Mercury Ice Fire...FREEZE!" A blast of ice shoots at him. He falls to the ground. "Wwwhat?! MY FORCE FIELD CAN'T BE DESTROYED!" Linkjio stands up weakly and grabs Jinkoshu. He brings out his knife and holds it to his throat. "Take another step, ANY OF YOU, and he dies!" He presses harder and a drop of blood shows. Ami screams and says, "NOOO!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
